The clothing industry has created a variety of different woven or braided designs which have been used for ornamental purposes; and, in some instances, the designs have served utilitarian purposes. For example, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 337,194 discloses convertible trousers which have decorative woven sides and which can shortened by lacing. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 396,339 shows a shirt type garment with sections laced together, resulting in a decorative pattern. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 414,912 shows a lace-up jeans' design which also serves to secure the jeans.